Get a Hint
by HappyTheDragon
Summary: An alternate universe in which Lucy is a simple bookworm and Natsu her humble servant.
1. Chapter 1

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_ This was the only thought that managed to cross Natsu Dragneel's mind as he looked down the arm of the blond before him, the tip of her fan pointed between his eyes. The expectant look she wore made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Her brown eyes looked away from his onyx eyes as she withdrew her fan. With a snap of her wrist she spread it open to fan herself. Natsu pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Two minutes into their introduction and he had already decided he didn't like this girl very much. She had an air of arrogance around her that really pissed him off. "My father just doesn't give up, does he?" He heard her sigh from behind her fan. He should be the one annoyed, not her. She spun on her heel, the gown she was wearing giving a slight twirl. "Well, good luck."

The way she had said it was almost mocking and that really irked the pink haired youth. He stuck his tongue out at her back, though he wished he could do more, but he couldn't. As much as he wanted to, he had to restrain himself from solving this the way he usually did: kicking and punching. He would just bottle up his anger and take it out on Gray later; it was his fault Natsu was in this situation anyway.

He watched the girl settle down on the chair he had found her seated in when he had arrived to meet her. She had propped a book open on her lap seeming to have completely forgotten his existence. He felt his glasses begin to slip again and pushed them back up. He would definitely get his revenge on Gray for this, but first he had to deal with this girl. He ground his teeth. How had he even agreed to this? Oh yeah, it was because of that. Oh, woe was him.

* * *

**This is just the prologue (sort of) to get the wheel spinning. Just trying to get you readers curious. How's that working ou?  
**


	2. The Stupid Job

**Hello. I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but I finally had the chance, so please enjoy.**

Natsu Dragneel swatted away the dust that floated up when he let himself fall back onto his makeshift cot. He could hear children laughing just outside the small cottage. This alerted him it was well past noon as the children had made it a habit of showing up at the same time every day. His partner should have returned a while back but he seemed to be running late, so naturally, Natsu decided he take a nap while he waited. He slung his arm on his forehead and closed his eyes, but before giving into rest he called out. "Hey, Happy." A blue cat sitting on a windowsill turned to look at the boy sprawled on the cot, letting him know he had his attention. "Wake me up when Gray comes back." He instructed.

The cat replied with a simple meow and returned its attention to back to the world beyond the window. A slight breeze drifted by him and into the cottage, keeping it cool despite the summer heat. He could see the town from where he sat. He had visited before with Natsu, but he wished they could go more often. It was always for business and never for pleasure. He let his tail hang and sway ever so slightly over the window sill as he took in as much detail from the village as he could from where he sat. Happy could see the castle standing in all its glory all the way in the back. All around were the grand homes of the dukes and barons, and out in front of it all were the homes of peasantry. In the center he could see the town square splitting the less fortunate from those born with a silver spoon. It seemed like a rather peaceful town and nothing ever seemed to happen, which is probably why Natsu never bothered going. The fiery youth was always in it for the adrenaline, or the food, but seeing as they were flat out broke, Natsu would be getting nothing from this peaceful town.

Despite his friends' indifference to the town, Happy found himself fascinated by it. He didn't know what it was but he would find himself gazing at it most of the time he'd spent here. There was one spot in particular he found his eyes always wandered to once the sun set behind the castle. An estate stood almost alone and a bit further back than the castle near the railroad station. It seemed out of place, yet seemed to fit in so well with the whole of the town. From it he would see the soft, warm glow of the blinking light night after night. He remembered having passed by the front gates of the estate after running an errand for someone at the castle. There was a strange girl with her hands tightly grasped around the bars, looking out over the town with ghostly eyes. She almost seemed like a princess damned to eternal imprisonment.

Happy had been curious enough to want to return and see if he caught sight of the girl again, but for him to go back alone would be awfully risky. After all, a talking blue cat was a rather unusual sight for people to see, and since he didn't have a collar he'd be mistaken for a stray.

He broke out of his thoughts when he saw a lone figure coming down from the road into town. He squinted trying to make out the features on the figure: black, ruffled hair, a scowl on his face, and a bare chest which assured Happy this was the person Natsu had been waiting for. He sucked in a breath before turning to Natsu and yelled, "Natsu! Wake up!"

The poor boy fell out of bed in a panic and shot up to look at the cat. "Huh? What?"

Happy giggled behind his paws. "Gray is back." He said between laughs. Natsu scrunched his eyebrows.

"Hah?" He leaned out the window and shielded his eyes from the sun. He looked into the direction Happy pointed and sure enough there was Gray coming down the road. "About damn time," Natsu voiced, "He better have found it, or else we're dead."

When Gray entered the cottage he was met with demanding eyes. "Did you find it?" Gray set down his belongings and passed a hand through his hair before answering.

"Yeah," He answered, but continued, crushing the glimmer of hope in Natsu's eyes, "but getting it may be a bit of a problem." Natsu scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"Why?" Gray dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and showed its contents to Natsu. Natsu tensed as he saw what was on it and tensed. "S-so much money. How the hell are we supposed to afford that!?" He yelled.

"Hey, calm down." Gray said. Natsu ignored him and crouched down holding his head between his hands.

"It's over." He shivered. "We're screwed. She's going to kill us." Happy climbed onto Natsu's head and pawed at his forehead in an attempt to comfort.

"If it's money we need then won't it be okay if we just find work?" The cat suggested. Natsu shifted his eyes up at the cat.

"I doubt we'll find such a high paying job. Maybe in one of those fancy houses near the castle, but I doubt those rich snobs would even consider hiring outsiders like us." He reasoned. He crossed his arms and sat back against the wall. Gray raised his head as if in realization after listening to Natsu's thought.

"Funny you should mention that." Natsu and Happy looked over at Gray with curiousity, asking what he meant. He pulled out a flyer from his bag before continuing. The printing on it looked washed out and faded, signifying that it had been out in the sun for a while. "This is a job ad from the aristocratic part of town. The pay seems to be pretty generous but the job description is kind of vague." Natsu scooted closer to look at the fading words:

_Attention. _

_From Heartfilia residence._

_Position open for new personal assistant._

_High tolerance and proper etiquette are requirements._

_Pay is 200 Jewels an hour. _

_Consult with estate's lord to apply._

"See?" Natsu pointed, "rich people are so demanding. Besides, if the pay is so generous then obviously we won't be the only ones competing for the job." Gray rubbed his neck.

"Actually… I was curious about that, too, so I asked around to see if I could get any more information on the job. There's a rumor going around that the assistant is meant to be for the lord's daughter and this is the reason the pay is so generous yet no one seems to want to apply. Apparently she's had a couple of assistants before, whom have quit because of the girl's rumored nasty attitude." He sighed. "So lucky for us, you'll probably be the only one applying." Natsu closed his eyes and nodded in agreement then snapped his eyes open in realization.

"Hey! What do you mean only me!? Shouldn't you also-," Gray held up a hand to stop Natsu's objections.

"No. Sorry. I have other things to do. Besides, this will serve as a way for you to learn how to keep control." He said. Natsu fumed at his last statement.

"I can keep control way better than you can control that stupid stripping habit of yours!" He retaliated. Gray turned and punched him, knocking him back.

"Then prove it hothead. There's an outfit in there for you to wear tomorrow," he said pointing to his bag, "and remember to play nice," he said with a smirk. Natsu pushed himself back onto his feet.

"You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?" Gray only smirked that annoying smirk of his. "Why you…" Natsu charged at Gray landing a fist on his cheek. Happy watched from his spot on the window sill as their small brawl unfolded as it usually did. The blue tom cat turned away from them and looked out at the town now lit by the street lamps. His eyes wandered until they were pulled in the soft blinking glow of the odd, curious estate. Every blink shone with delicacy and he wondered if that light held a greater purpose than to glow. He watched until it faded away with the yells of his brawling companions.

**That's it for now. Hope I'm building up an enjoyable story. Drop a review if you want...or don't... whatever.**

**Thanks for the support.**


End file.
